1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for controlling a plurality of serial peripheral interface (‘SPI’) peripherals using a single chip select.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices used in server applications rely heavily on the use of SPI ROMs to retrieve initial boot code. Such SPI ROMs, however, can become corrupted over time. Providing a mechanism for backing up the contents of an SPI ROM can therefore improve system reliability.